deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Power Rangers Tournament Battle 1: Turbo vs RPM
Power Rangers Turbo: The Former Zeo Rangers who gain a new friend to replace an injured ranger, and new powers to battle the space pirate Divatox. vs. Power Rangers RPM: The Ranger team who fights against the Venjix Computer Network's and his machine army to protect the domed city of Corinth. It's the Battle of the Rangers "behind the Wheels" WHO IS DEADLIEST!!!! thumb|left|300px|Power Rangers Turbothumb|right|300px|Power Rangers RPM Turbo Morpher and Key.PNG|Turbo Morpher and Key Red Rangers Turbo Lightning Sword.JPG|Turbo Lightning Sword Blue Rangers Turbo Hand Blasters.PNG|Turbo Hand Blasters Green Rangers Turbo Thunder Cannon.PNG|Turbo Thunder Cannon Yellow Rangers Turbo Star Chargers.PNG|Turbo Star Chargers Pink Rangers Turbo Wind Fire.PNG|Turbo Wind Fire Turbo Blue Senturion.jpg|Blue Senturioun Turbo Phantom Ranger.jpg|Phantom Ranger Senturioun Synergizer Blaster Mode.jpg|Senturioun Synergizer Blaster Mode Synergizer Baton Mode.jpg|Synergizer Baton Mode Auto Blasters.jpg|Auto Blasters Turbo Sword.jpg|Turbo Sword Turbo RAM Cannon.jpg|Turbo RAM Cannon Turbo Megazord.jpg|Turbo Megazord Turbo Rescue Megazord.jpg|Turbo Rescue Zord Robo Racer Megazord.jpg|Senturioun's Robo Racer Megazord Turbo Ranger Weapons and Megazords http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Arsenal_%28Turbo%29 http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Zords_%28Turbo%29 RPM Red, Blue, and Yellow's Cell Shift Morpher.jpg|Cell Shift Morpher RPM Black and Green Rev Morpher.jpg|Rev Morpher RPM Gold and Silver Sky Morpher.jpg|Sky Morpher RPM Red Rangers Street Saber.jpg|Street Saber RPM Blue Rangers Turbo Cannon.jpg|Turbo Cannon RPM Yellow Rangers Zip Charger.jpg|Zip Charger RPM Black Rangers Rocket Blaster.jpg|Rocket Blaster RPM Green Rangers Turbo Axe.jpg|Turbo Axe RPM Gold and Silver's Cloud Hatchets.jpg|Cloud Hatchets Nitro Blasters and Nitro Sabers.jpg|Nitro Blaster and Saber RPM SkyShift Blazer.jpg|SkyShift Blazer High Octane Megazord.jpg|High Octane Megazord ValveMax Megazord.jpg|Valve Max Megazord Mach Megazord.jpg|Mach Megazord Power Rangers RPM Weapons and Megazords http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Arsenal_%28RPM%29#Weapons http://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Zords_%28RPM%29#Zord_Attack_Vehicles_and_Megazords X-Factors Turbo/RPM 90 Training 89 (Tubo Rangers are Veterans but the new kid Justin brings it down) 95 Combat Experience 84 (Turbo Veterans have fought against 3 forces of evil) 84 Technology 91 (RPM Rangers are from the future) 100 Teamwork 89 (Black Ranger isn't a team player at first and the Green Ranger was a coward at first) LET THE BATTLE BEGIN SHIFT INTO TURBO!!!! &''' '''RPM GET IN GEAR!!! Battle In the skies over Angel Grove everyone in the city is having a nice peaceful day when all of a sudden a strange portal over the city opens up and everyone stares in awe. The portal then starts shooting out lightning bolts that begin to destroy the city and everyone start running trying to escape the chaos. Meanwhile at the Command Center "Aye Aye Aye Aye Zordon what's going on" Alpha 5 asks "I do not know Alpha all I can suspect is that it is Divatox up to one of her tricks again" Zordon replies "Should we call the rangers?" Alpha asks "Yes contact them immediately and send them to the center of the epidemic" Zordon replies At the Angel Grove Youth Center everyone has taken cover but among those helping people are the Turbo Rangers Tommy, Kat, Adam, Justin, and Tanya. Just then the Rangers hear the call from Zordon and leave to answer it. "What is it Zordon?" Tommy asks "I suspect that Divatox is up to her old tricks again you and the other rangers must go to the portal and deal with whatever comes through there no matter what" Zordon replies "You got it" Tommy says Tommy calls all the other Rangers out and says thumb|300px|left the Rangers then head out. Meanwhile at the center of the portal 7 people appear out of nowhere and are revealed to be the RPM rangers. "What's going on?" Flynn asks Scott "I don't know?" Scott replies "But I do know that we should try to contact Dr. K" Scott says The RPM Rangers try but are not succesful. Just then they see a mortorcycle head their way and stop. Off the motorcycle steps the Blue Senturioun who has also brought with him the Phantom Ranger. "Are you people hurt?" The Senturioun asks them "Who are you two?" Dillion asks "I am the Blue Senturioun a robotic.." "A ROBOT!!" Scott says "So you work for Venjix do you" Scott asks "Who is this Venjix?" The Phantom Ranger asks "Yeah right you ain't fooling anyone!" Dillion replies thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left The RPM Rangers get ready for battle as the Phantom and Senturioun are stunned by what they just saw. Just then the Turbo Rangers appear "Phantom, Blue you guys need some help?" Tommy asks "What more Power Rangers?" Scott says "Yeah we're rangers alright" Adam replies "Then why are you fighting with these robots?" Gem asks "Becasue they guys are our friends" Kat replies Scott then tightens his fist in anger. "So you "Rangers" are working with Venjix huh then you are our enemies to!!!" Scott yells Both Rangers teams prepare for battle and take out their weapons Power Rangers TURBO!!!! Power Rangers RPM!!!! Both Ranger teams stare at each other waiting for one of them to make a move. The Turbo Rangers make the first move drawing their weapons with Tommy drawing his Lightning Sword, Justin his Hand Blasters, Adam his Thunder Cannon, Tanya her Star Chergers, and Kat her Wind Fire, with the Senturioun drawing his Synergizer Blaster. The Turbo Rangers fire their weapons at the RPM Rangers who fall down after being struck many times. The RPM Rangers retaliate and Scott takes out his Street Saber, Flynn his Turbo Cannon, Summer her Zip Charger, Dillion his Rocket Blaster, Ziggy his Turbo Axe, and Gem and Gemma their Cloud Hatchets. While Flynn, Summer, Dillion, and Gemma fire their weapons Scott, Ziggy, and Gem charge at the Turbo Rangers. Some of the Turbo Rangers are stunned but Tommy, Adam, and The Phantom Ranger are able to roll away to dodge it and charge at the charging RPM Rangers. Tommy and Scott collide swords but Scott disengages and uses his swords power to strike Tommy and sends him flying. Tommy recovers and jumps at Scott and fires his sword stunning Scott and then strikes him in the front and then the back. Adam fires his Thunder Cannon at Ziggy but Ziggy is able to dodge some of the shots but is hit once and rolls back. He gets up and charges at Adam and strikes him a few times sending him flying an crashing into a car. The Phantom Ranger fires his Phantom Laser but misses and Gem returns fire but also misses, then both Rangers start running in the same direction while still firing at each other and after a while stop and then jump towards each other. Both engage but Phantom gains the upper hand and kicks Gem away, backflips in the air and follows with a Phantom Laser blast at Gem scoring a direct hit. Justin fires his Blasters at Flynn but Flynn dodges them and returns fire and scores a hit on Justin making him fly back and crahs through some windows of a building. Tanya and Kat are battling against Gemma, and Summer and when both Rangers combine their weapons both fire at the same time and send each other flying. The Blue Senturioun is battling Dillion and gains the upper hand with his Baton mode Synergizer until Dillion jumps back and fires his Rocket Blaster and sends the Blue Senturioun flying. Both Ranger teams decide to end the battle and both decide to combine their weapons. The Turbo Rangers put their weapons together and create the Turbo RAM Cannon while the 5 RPM Rangers make the RPM Enforcer while the Gold and Silver Ranger make Skyshift Blazer. Both Ranger teams fire at each other but both hit each other and fall down in pain. The Turbo Rangers decide that it is time to end it and call their Megazords to battle. The Turbo Rangers call in their Turbo Megazord while the Phantom calls in the Rescue Megazord and the Blue Senturioun calls in the Robo Racer. thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left The RPM Rangers see this and decide to call in their megazords to. thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left The Two Ranger teams have their Megazords ready and while the Turob Rangers handle the RPM Octane Megazord Phantom in the Rescue Megazord attacks the RPM Valvemax Megazord and the Blue Senturioun in his Robo Racer attacks the RPM Rangers Mach Megazord. The battle between the Two Ranger teams megazords goes on for what seems like hours however the Turbo Rangers begin to gain the upper hand and the RPM Rangers zords can't take much more and begin to loose power. Knowing that if they don't end it soon the city will be nothing but dust the Turbo Rangers decide that it is time to finish off the RPM Rangers. thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left The RPM Rangers Megazords stand no chance and go down in flames and the RPM Rangers with them. Winner: Power Rangers Turbo Epilouge The Turbo Rangers investigate the sites where the RPM Rangers megazords went down and and are surprised to find them still alive. The Turbo Rangers help them out and take them back to the Command Center to explain the situation to the RPM Rangers. With Zordon's help the Turbo Rangers are able to help the RPM Rangers get back to their world. Expert's Opinion: The Turbo Rangers won becasue of them having the more combat experience since they were veterans and have fought against 3 forces of evil. Next Battle: Time Force vs SPD Category:Blog posts Category:Battles